


What We Have Is Real

by FeelGoodDrag



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelGoodDrag/pseuds/FeelGoodDrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Post game spoilers/Solas-Lavellan romance spoilers ~<br/>This is how <i>my</i> Lavellan would take the fact that Solas had left at the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Is Real

_What we had was real._

Those five words were the only thing Lavellan thought on for weeks. Even with Corypheus defeated there was still much to do; towns to rebuild, rifts to close, demons to expel, and Lavellan led the way. The great Inquisitor moved through the motions, spoke the words needed, but always with something else pulling at her eyes. Leliana could see how his absence weighed heavily on her, but the searches were never enough to bring Solas back to Skyhold, back to Lavellan, who no longer asked Leliana for updates on the search, the shake of the spymaster's head was becoming too much to bare. The smiles of the once bright mage had darkened considerably, her eyes dull and weary, walks through Skyhold missing her laughter.

Solas had taken his leave before, but had returned. At first Lavellan believed this to be another episode of Solas needing space. The orb, after all, had been something he wanted to recover and the despair that clouded his face had planted seeds of guilt in her chest that she could not have done more to protect the ancient relic. Lavellan had waited patiently for Solas to return, he had promised her an explanation and she would hold him to it. Those first three nights she had fallen asleep in the chair of his study as she waited, carefully observing the painted walls until her eyes were unable to stay open any longer. But he never came. 

On this particular night, Lavellan found herself sitting on her bed, her mind racing, over-analyzing, debating, tired. Her mind's eye replayed that evening in Crestwood more times that she could count, his promise of explanation, his last parting words after Corypheus fell. "What we had was real," she muttered to herself. And it was, the flutter of her heart leaping into her throat at the sound of his voice, the bright light that seemed to billow behind her eyes when he looked to her, the heat that overwhelmed her when his lips were against hers, or even the thought of such an embrace. "What we had was real," Lavellan whispered again to herself, lifting her head from its thoughtfully bowed position. The soft slope of his brows, the gentle shake of his head, the sorrow across his face could only be matched by her own. The night he broke her heart he had broken his own too. The thought of their last kiss resurfaced once again, a tingle ghosting across her lips triggered by the memory. Nothing about the kiss had been false or forced, unlike his words _"I can't."_ Her heart had left but it still beat far from her. 

For the first time in many weeks, a smile cracked Lavellan's face. "What we have is real," she spoke aloud, sliding from her bed to approach the balcony where they had shared their first kiss outside of the Fade. It was beyond her comprehension why he was unable to share with her what had driven him from her arms, but it did not make what they felt any less real. She stepped to the balcony to welcome the first lights of day with a new found optimism. She would not give up her efforts to locate him, he owed her answers just as he promised after all. For endless days and nights she would wait for him, faithfully, because what they have is real.


End file.
